


Feed Me

by sorayai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Romance, Sweet, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorayai/pseuds/sorayai
Summary: Following Hades' defeat, the Warrior of Light--you--has a short peace time. You want to rekindle your love with G'raha Tia, but have trouble approaching him romantically. Ryne, wanting to help her 'big sister' improve her love life, decides to give the Warrior of Light a little encouragement. Later, you and the Crystal Exarch end up on a cafe date where you spy other couples feeding each other. . . Oneshot.Reader x Exarch
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, wolexarch - Relationship, wolgraha - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Feed Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am a bit shy to share my stuff where more people might see them, but I genuinely want to come out of my shell and share my work with other people. I would be so happy if someone enjoyed this story. I really love writing about G'raha Tia ^^
> 
> I am new to this site, so hopefully I will learn how things work here and make some friends! Like I said, I love to write about G'raha, so if you liked this and you want to see more, feel free to leave a random idea or two and I'll try to write a short story like this based off of it. <3
> 
> Thanks for your time!
> 
> P.S. - Sorry the formatting got messed up lol

It was exceedingly rare to have a moment of peace, but after Emet-Selch's defeat and the true return of night, the people of the Crystarium finally had a glimpse of what it meant to slow down a little. While that was true for _most_ of the people, it was not so for you, the Warrior of Light and the Crystal Exarch. They, along with the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, had suffered overmuch during the course of the last few months.

Ryne understood everyone's pain all too well, and she wanted to help somehow. She had grown quite close to you, often speaking with you about many topics--one of the many being love. She learned that you, [Name], had been in love with G'raha Tia since his distant past, long before he had become the Crystal Exarch.

It was no secret that he still held the same feelings for you, as well.

Ryne would seldom see them strolling through the city together, enjoying a casual conversation. Whenever she glimpsed the sight, Ryne couldn't help but smile. She saw the way you cried after Emet-Selch's defeat and embraced the teary-eyed Exarch.

There were a dozen more instances like that, to be sure, but she sensed that both you and the Crystal Exarch wanted to become even closer. Still, before she could do anything, Ryne needed a plan. Thus, she went to speak with you herself.

Even during a time when you should have been resting, the you were notorious for keeping busy. Ryne found you perusing a stack of Nutsy clan marks, but as soon as you noticed your friend, you quickly put the heap of papers away.

"Ryne," you said with a smile. "Going for a walk?"

"Actually, I was looking for you!"

"Is something the matter?" You turned to her, a serious expression on your face.

_There it is, that tenseness. That worry._ "No! Nothing like that," Ryne said with a bright smile. "I just wanted to talk to you. Spend some time together. Do you have time right now?"

"Oh," Your expression became gentle, relieved. "Of course I do!"

"Well, you know, I checked out this cafe the other day, and the food there is so good! They have excellent sweets," Ryne began to explain, gesturing towards the inner city. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me. My treat of course!"

You blinked, unused to the luxuries of life--you hesitated somewhat.

"Come on, I know you'll love it!" Ryne took your hand with a giggle and led you off towards the inner part of the Crystarium, where all the shops and restaurants stood. Once they were close to the cafe, Ryne released your hand and pointed to a small, cozy-looking building. "There it is! It's called _Cheery Choc's_."

"Hee hee, but before that, it was called _Dough Puncher's Dojo_ because the original owner was a retired monk who had a love for baking!" Ryne quickly added with a snicker.

You failed to stifle a giggle. "I feel like it'd be entertaining to watch him punching dough into something delicious," you chuckled as you stepped into the cafe together. "Oh! It's nice in here." You glanced around at the interior of the building; it was even cozier on the inside, and the walls were decorated to look similar to walls of chocolate.

The floor and furniture was made of wood, and each table had adorable animal figurines that looked like they were made of chocolate. You glanced out the window after you were seated with Ryne, noting the perfect view of the Crystal Tower from your seat.

Your expression change was noticeable; you looked nostalgic and a little lonely as your gaze softened, a barely-visible frown tugging at your lips.

"Here's the menu," Ryne said cheerfully, retrieving the menu from underneath a tiny amaro figurine and handing it to you. "Anything catch your eye?"

You jumped in your seat a little, then looked to Ryne with an awkward smile. "Ah, let me see!" You took the menu and peered at it closely, your eyes falling to a particular image. "Cheesecake. I haven't had that in... gods know how long."

"Hee hee, it's really good. I tried it last time! I'll order a slice, too."

Once their cheesecake was brought out, you perked right up after one bite. "It's... delicious," you breathed, staring at the dessert. "I need to savor this..."

"You know what might be fun?" Ryne asked before eating a piece of her own cheesecake.

"Hmmm?" You glanced out the window again.

"What if you came here with the Exarch? Do you think he'd like it?"

You smiled sadly, your eyes slowly moving to your plate. "W-Well, I don't know," you blushed _very_ faintly. "He is so busy. I...would not want to disturb him."

  
  


"Don't you think he deserves a little break?" Ryne looked up at you with innocent blue eyes.

You hesitated for a moment. "I do," you said. "It would be nice to spend more time with him. Lately, he's been cooped up in the Ocular, and I'm a little worried for him. However... that doesn't mean I should barge in and push my own interests on him."

Ryne wiped her face with a napkin and smiled sadly. "I think he misses you, too."

You blushed, poking your last piece of cheesecake with the fork. "I just... don't want to push him into a corner. It's selfish. He... can't come back to the Source. If I try to get too close to him, it would hurt him. I know it hurts every time I have to leave... every time he can't come with me," you looked up at Ryne sadly. "And it hurts every time I think that you can't come with me either, Ryne. Even if I can traverse the two worlds..."

"...I know that time passes more quickly here."

_So these are the feelings the Warrior of Light is keeping all bottled up..._ "I know it hurts," Ryne said, trying to keep a positive outlook. "But you've changed my life since you came here. You and Thancred and everyone... You've all become so dear to me, and even if we have to say goodbye... I wouldn't trade those memories for the world, [Name]. You know that's how the Exarch must feel too, right? And if you aren't sure, shouldn't you ask him?"

After finishing your cheesecake, you pushed your plate aside and leaned your arms on the table, resting your chin on your hands thoughtfully. "You're asking if I'm going to regret it."

"At the very least, I just... want you two to make more happy memories together. It makes me sad if I think that everything you experienced together was so painful," she paused.

"Especially because I've seen how happy you both look when you're together." She hung her head. "Sorry if I'm meddling... but after you told me how you feel about him, I didn't want to stay silent about it. I know you, [Name]. I know you want to go to him."

You grumbled slightly. "It's more complicated than that."

"Hee hee. Then don't fret too much about the complicated bits. Just talk to him. I think he just needs a little push, doesn't he? You told me he is very shy," she giggled again when you smiled at the thought. "And you love that about him."

"I do," you agreed, sighing as you accepted the fact of the matter. "I know you're right, Ryne. I've been mulling over it for days and it's driving me crazy. Fine, I'll... I'll talk to him. Every time I try to do that, I wind up talking about something stupid though..."

"How about a date? Wouldn't that be nice?" Ryne folded her hands together.

"Hmmm..." You glanced out the window, a wistful smile forming on your lips. "...A date. So you brought me here because you want me to ask the Exarch here on a date. Is that it?" You glanced at Ryne and smirked when the girl looked surprised.

"W-Well, to be honest... if you didn't, I thought about setting you two up to meet here somehow...but I decided that might be inconsiderate of me. Sorry... I just really want the two of you to be happy. I want you to make more fun memories together...to give you strength."

You stood up, looking determined. "All right. I'm going to the Ocular to see him _right now_. I want to talk to him," you admitted. "If I leave all these things...all these feelings unsaid, I'm going to regret it for sure. I... just have to be honest, as always."

"Right!" Ryne stood up as well, giving a cheer. "You can do it, [Name]! I'm rooting for you!"

You smiled and left the cafe together; before leaving for the Crystal Tower, you gave Ryne a friendly little hug. "Thank you, Ryne, for always being such a good friend. You know... you're like a little sister to me. No matter what happens, that won't ever change."

Ryne blushed and nodded, smiling widely. "I feel the same way about you, big sister [Name]. Hee hee, you can talk to me about anything, any time at all! Go on... go to the Exarch!"

You laughed together for a short time before saying your goodbyes, and then you sped off towards the Crystal Tower, your heart racing as you thought of seeing his face...

=====

G'raha Tia had busied himself for the last ten hours with reading a thick Fae tome regarding various theories surrounding soul magic. His eyes felt somewhat heavy, but he continued turning page upon page without a care for the time, nor his own exhaustion.

Despite his physical state, his mind absorbed the words of each page without trouble. Somehow, he would find a way to return the Scions to their home in the Source. Somehow, everything would be _made right_. In the distant recesses of his mind, he held onto the tiniest of hopes that somehow, he could make his own future the "right" one as well.

A future by your side.

Sometimes he would sigh when he thought of you as he reached the end of each page, imagining what it would be like to ride on the wind side-by-side and go on an adventure together again. That thought, that dream, meant enough to him to give him the energy to overcome any physical exhaustion possible. He turned yet another page, blinking slowly, but when a knock came at the door suddenly he nearly fell off his chair.

Then, suddenly, the gates leading into the Ocular were thrown open as the you appeared with a playful, boisterous greeting. "THROW WIDE THE GATES SO WE MAY ENTER!" you cried, closing them behind you with a grin.

When your eyes met, you saw that his ears were pricked straight up and his eyes were wide. He let out a long sigh before placing a bookmark between the pages and smiling gently. "Ah, [Name]..." his voice drifted off for a long time. Seeing you made him feel so relaxed that he almost wanted to fall asleep, but he refrained. "What brings you here?"

"I'm sorry, were you busy...?" You approached him slowly, feeling a little regretful for your entrance. You only wanted to make him laugh and lighten the mood.

"Hmm. Perhaps not busy enough to deny your company," he set the book aside and stood up slowly. "'Tis good to see you." You stared at each other in awkward silence, your eyes revealing the welling emotions you held in your hearts but never spoke aloud.

"Um, G'raha..."

His ears wiggled a bit whenever you spoke his name. "Would you like for me to make you something, if you've not yet had your dinner?"

You pressed your lips together and shook your head. "Actually, I wanted to ask you to eat with me at a cafe in the Crystarium. They primarily have desserts there, but... they also have a special menu for lunch and dinner. So... I thought it would be nice to spend some time...together. You've been cooped up in the Ocular for a while..."

"O-Oh," one of his hands gravitated to his other arm, and as his fingers brushed against his wrist, he smiled shyly. "I may have...lost track of time, that is true." He paused, returning his hands to his sides as he cleared his throat. "I would love to join you for a spell."

You repeated his words in your mind a dozen times, your heart set aflutter. Before moving, however, you stared at him. "Have you...slept? You have dark circles under your eyes, G'raha."

"Worry not, I _have_ slept."

"...Today?"

"The other day, in fact. It was quite a refreshing nap, I assure you. Pray do not concern yourself overmuch with that, [Name]. Now then, shall we be off to this cafe together?"

"G'raha," you leaned in closer and he fidgeted slightly. "Promise me you'll rest when we return. I know you have much to do... but I worry about you. All the time."

The Exarch's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. He glanced away as his ears wiggled again, and he sighed. "It is not as though something will happen to me if I don't, but... I suppose you will not accept that for an answer."

"Do I have to lock you in your bedroom to make you sleep?" you giggled at him as you pushed open the gates leading outside.

"N-No," he answered quickly. "Hm...'Tis only you who speaks to me that way... though I must admit, it is refreshing," he smiled gently as you headed into the Crystarium's streets together. "Ah... The Crystarium is as lively as ever. It makes my heart swell to see them looking so happy," he looked up at you. "All thanks to you, my friend."

"It wasn't just me. It was all of us," you reached out and touched his shoulder lightly. "If not for you, we would have never been able to help. Give yourself some credit, G'raha."

He lowered his eyes to the ground, slightly embarrassed. "Ahem. That being said... What is the name of this establishment you mentioned?"

"Well," you began to say. "It's called _Cheery Choc's._ But... Did you know... th-that it used to be called," you started to giggle. "I-It used to be called... D-Dough Puncher's... Do...jo?" You couldn't hold back your laughter, imagining a man furiously punching a mountain of dough until it turned into a cake. "S-Sorry... The name just sounds so ridiculous. I love it."

G'raha's ears wiggled and he smiled deeply when he saw you looking so cheerful. "I believe I do recall a time there was a small cafe in the Crystarium called _Dough Puncher's Dojo_ , yes. If I remember correctly, the owner was famous in the city for his 'Punch Bowl Cake' ...the slogan was that the cake... _packed a punch_." He cracked a tiny smile.

You shook your head and covered your mouth with a hand. "R-Really?" you tried not to laugh. "Was the whole menu like that?"

"Aye, I believe it was," he tried to remember more of the menu from at least three decades ago. "Ah, yes... Surely you've heard of Bear Claws? But perhaps not, their slightly underappreciated cousin... _Bear Fists_."

"No way," you wiped a tear from your eye. "That's too much."

Finally, you arrived at Choc's and took a seat. G'raha spent a long time looking at the menu, periodically glancing up at you with a gentle smile. "What will you be having, [Name]? I believe I will try whatever you decide on."

  
  


Despite having just eaten a slice of cheesecake in the company of Ryne, it was true that you had skipped dinner you. Not only that, but you always had the appetite of ten men. You stared at the menu again, wondering what G'raha might like to eat.

As you pondered it further, you glanced at the figurines on the table--two swans sitting closely together, but facing opposite directions. "How about something light, like some sandwiches?" you gave him a wry smile. "I'm curious how they compare to yours."

His ears twitched and he smiled faintly. "W-Well, certainly they must be of a higher quality than mine..." he murmured, lowering his eyes to the table.

"I don't know," you said, a hint of playfulness in your voice. "Yours are my favorite."

"Hmm..." He gradually raised his scarlet eyes to meet yours, and for a moment you gazed at each other in silence. There were a thousand words that spiraled in your minds, yet you struggled to give them voice. "...I... suppose I should make them for you more often, in that case," he spoke quietly. "Seeing you happy makes me feel... fulfilled."

You were struggling. You had so much to say, but it was difficult weighing your words. Thankfully for you, a waitress came to take your orders, giving you time to think. Finally, you leaned forward slightly, reaching your hand across the table to touch his.

"Thank you for spending time with me."

His ears sprung up and he opened his mouth in surprise for a moment, his face going entirely red before he glanced away shyly, clearing his throat. "...There is nothing I enjoy more than spending time with you," he spoke so quietly that it was nearly a whisper. His gaze slowly returned to you as he smiled warmly. "Truly..."

Your face flushed when he brushed his fingers against your own, gradually lacing them together as your heart beat faster. The entire atmosphere seemed to melt away in that moment, and the valley between you both had finally been bridged. "G'raha, I--"

"Pardon me! Here's your meals~" the cheerful Mystel waitress arrived, grinning as she set the plates on the table, shooting a wink at you. "Enjoy!"

Both of you were startled, and yet neither of you realized you were still holding hands. It was only after the waitress was gone that your eyes came to your intertwined fingers, but neither one of you wanted to let go just yet. You smiled bashfully at G'raha and gently squeezed his hand before releasing it. "Let's eat!"

The meal was delicious, but you would comment about how you liked a particular aspect of the Exarch's sandwiches better, or how a certain topping reminded you of the ones he made. Needless to say, he was embarrassed but happy. It was a lighthearted, tender moment that you had both been quietly longing for.

You were the first to finish your food, and your eyes began to wander around the cafe. You spotted at least two couples feeding each other and found it a little silly, but when you imagined doing the same thing with the Exarch, you thought it might be fun to try.

But of course you couldn't just _ask_ him. Could you?

As G'raha Tia nibbled on the last piece of his sandwich, he followed your gaze and pondered what he witnessed. His ears slowly wiggled as he wondered what it would be like to do something like that together, but promptly dispelled the thought. "Would you like dessert?" he asked, breaking the silence. You looked at him, slightly surprised, and nodded.

"I was thinking...to get a slice of cheesecake."

"Ah," the Exarch smiled. "Your favorite."

"You still remember," you breathed. "It's a little nostalgic..."

"Aye. How could I forget?" he smiled wistfully, remembering his fond memories with NOAH. "I suppose I too will order a slice, to experience yet another taste of the past with you."

After making the order, you watched each other quietly again. You were playing with the idea of asking about feeding each other, but didn't know if it was a good idea since you were going to be seen. G'raha observed you intently, wondering what you were pondering so deeply.

After some deliberation, you spoke up.

"Umm... D-Do you want to do that thing... that couples do?"

  
  


G'raha blinked, his ears waggling curiously as a faint blush crossed his cheeks. "I am not sure of what you mean..." he smiled gently.

"...Feeding each other," you blurted it out quietly before you lost your nerve. "Like...them." You glanced at one of the couples sitting at the other end of the cafe.

Again he followed your gaze, but in his heart he already knew what you were trying to say. His face warmed up, though he hoped that his emotions didn't show too plainly on his face--which they did. "I... I see," he stared down at the table, his fingers slightly touching the edges of the wood as he pictured it in his mind and closed his eyes with a sigh. "W-Well... Hmm."

"Haha..." You became increasingly more embarrassed, especially when G'raha didn't seem too keen on the idea. "I was kidding. Don't worry about it."

  
  


The Exarch opened his eyes slightly, but did not look up... not until the waitress delivered their desserts. "I want to," he mumbled, looking up at you with bright ruby eyes. "Perhaps it seems ridiculous for me...an old man, to want to do that... However," he smiled warmly. "When I am with you, it seems I cannot help but become the young man I once was."

You held up your hands. "N-No, I really was...joking."

G'raha's ears wiggled as he tilted his head slightly, looking rather amused. "Is that so? You could not be...embarrassed? The _Warrior of Darkness_?" He lifted his fork and pointed it towards his slice of cheesecake. "Hm hm. Pray forgive me. Perhaps another time, then."

"You're embarrassed too! If you're not, then I'll feed you a piece first!" you pointed your fork at him, furrowing your brows, though on your lips was a visibly playful grin.

He widened his eyes. "Ah..." he lowered his eyes with a quiet chuckle. "The difference between us, though, is that I am not against admitting that I am in fact, embarrassed..."

"Hehe," you giggled. "How about we take this back to the Ocular and have it there?"

His ears twitched. "To the Ocular?"

"If you don't mind... I'd like to spend more time with you, G'raha. At least until it's dark," you stuck your tongue out at him. "And then I can make sure you get a proper rest."

"Mmm..." he glanced at the waitress, obviously taken with the idea. "Very well."

=====

After getting boxes for the cheesecake, you took your time walking back to the Crystal Tower with G'raha. By now, the sun was beginning to set and there was a pleasant breeze that carried the sweet scent of flowers all throughout the Crystarium.

As you walked side-by-side together, you watched him in the side of your eye; sometimes, you would catch him smiling at you and it felt like there was nothing else in all the world. Although you knew this time would not last forever, you remembered Ryne's words and wanted to cherish every moment with the Crystal Exarch.

With your free hand you reached out and touched his arm gently before taking his hand, pleasantly surprised when he clasped his hand with yours. Even though a hundred thoughts raced through your mind, you thought that maybe it was best to just enjoy the moment.

He squeezed your hand a little tighter as you ascended the stairs leading up to the Crystal Tower's gates. "Some day, I pray that my dream of walking with you like this for the rest of my days will be a reality. I will not rest until it is so," his soft voice filled with determination moved your heart as he opened the gates. "And one day, I shall open my eyes..."

He pulled you a little closer, bringing your hand to his lips before kissing it softly. "...and be flying in the sky alongside you." Your heart skipped a beat you became lost in his loving ruby gaze, and when the two of you disappeared beyond the gates and into the Ocular, you hugged him suddenly. "[N-Name]?" G'raha Tia sighed contently, hugging you tenderly.

The bag containing the cheesecake slices dangled from your wrist as you squeezed him against you. "I love you, G'raha Tia," you softly kissed his cheek before backing away with a shy smile, then turned away as he stared at you, stunned. "There's only one chair and a small table here, so why don't you sit down? I'll feed you a piece first." You looked back at him and saw his flushed face and giggled. "You're so cute, you know that?"

"Mmm..." you heard him murmur as you placed the two boxes containing a slice of cheesecake on the table. As you took the utensils out from the bag, you felt G'raha embraced you from behind, his arms gently wrapping around your waist.

"G-G'raha...?"

  
  


"...I love you too," he whispered, and you felt one of his ears brush against your skin as he buried his face in your shoulder. "Very, very much so."

You touched his hands, feeling like your heart might explode any moment. "Sit down, won't you, G'raha?" You asked him quietly, your cheeks burning up. He made a soft sound before reluctantly releasing you, then took his seat at the table, still blushing deeply.

You slowly met his gaze once more and saw him holding a fork in his hand, a bashful smile on his lips. "The first bite is yours," he said, scooping up a small piece and holding the fork out to you. "Pray come closer... and I will feed it to you."

Taking a step closer, you leaned down and placed one hand on the table, trying not to lose your nerve. "Okay..." You opened your mouth, feeling the embarrassment welling up inside of you, but you did your best to hide it. He smiled and fed you the piece, his cheeks even redder than yours, and you slowly pulled away to chew it. "...Let me feed you the next one."

You took the other plate with your slice and smirked at him when he looked surprised, his eyes wandering away. "W-Well, as I said before..." He set the fork down and placed his hands on his lap before slowly rubbing one of his arms. "...Perhaps it is too embarrassing for me..."

"No," you took your own fork and fetched a small piece, bringing it close to his face. "I want to feed you, G'raha. Say 'ahh' won't you? Hehe. Don't be shy..."

The Crystal Exarch made a slight pout as he looked up at you, ears drooping, and you were reminded of a similar expression he made in the past. "...." When you didn't let up, he gradually found himself wanting to try it as well, and slowly opened his mouth. "Ah..."

You fed him the cheesecake and his eyes widened when he tasted the sweetness of the dessert and his ears raised straight up. You giggled at his expression as his ears bobbed up and down as he chewed and swallowed the cheesecake. "Too sweet for you?"

He smiled gently. "Perhaps a bit," he responded. "It has been...decades since I last ate something sweet." G'raha laughed, a glint of nostalgia in his eyes. "But I welcome all the changes you bring, [Name]. I feel myself...becoming alive again, in your presence."

The two of you slowly enjoyed the cheesecake slices together, but the Exarch struggled to finish it all, so he offered his remaining portion to you. "Save it, and eat it later... and think of me," you raised your brows when you noticed a tiny speck of cake on the side of his mouth. "Oh..." you leaned closer to him and he froze up. "...there's a little piece."

You hovered your face so close that you could feel his breath on your lips; G'raha Tia was entirely petrified, but his eyes were locked on yours. There was a palpable tension as the thought of kissing his lips crossed your mind, but you refrained and backed away. Instead, you took a napkin from the bag and gently wiped his mouth with a smile.

"[Name]..." the Crystal Exarch stared up at you when you stepped away. "...[Name]." He spoke your name with such a soft sweetness that your heart skipped a beat.

"What is it, Exarch?" You tilted your head at him, placing your hands on your hips.

He stood up and approached you suddenly, bringing one hand to caress your face. Even though he was quite obviously feeling bashful, he looked resolved. "I..." his fingers gently stroked your face until he combed them through your hair affectionately. His other hand slipped snugly around your waist and he pulled you closer, his face tinged with red.

"...." You felt your mind go blank, touching your forehead to his as you watched him with a longing feeling that swelled in your heart.

"You must understand," G'raha spoke gently as his hand returned to your cheek. "How much I care for you. How much I...adore you. My feelings have not changed..."

"Mine...have never changed either, G'raha. I still want to be with you...just as I always have."

"...Then let us remain together, [Name]." His gaze softened as he inched a little closer, his breath on your lips. Your heart filled with warmth as you invited what was to come, your eyelids slowly falling shut as the two of you closed the distance between you.

You placed your arms around him as his lips lightly pressed upon your own--a delicate kiss that lasted but a moment. He pulled back slowly, smiling sheepishly. You touched your lips with your fingers, wanting to kiss him gain. "Always, G'raha."

You pulled his body tightly against you, much to his surprise, and kissed him deeply, hoping that with this kiss... you could show him just how much you truly treasured him.

  
  
  


_"...Always."_

  
  


##  **THE END**


End file.
